


Az első és egyetlen

by Lilibell



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy Zoisite
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Zoisite először bújik ágyba élete szerelmével, Kunzite-tal.





	Az első és egyetlen

Megborzongok, ahogy visszaemlékszem az első csókomra. Természetesen Kunzite-samával, ki mással? Ő az első és egyetlen férfi az életemben, és úgy tervezem, hogy ez így is marad – örökre. Vagy legalábbis amíg meg nem halunk, és teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a következő életünkben is együtt leszünk. Kizárt, hogy távol kerüljek tőle, hiszen mi összetartozunk. Ahogy Jadeite mondta: el sem tudna képzelni bennünket egymás nélkül. Nos, én is pontosan ezt érzem, és merem remélni, hogy Kunzite-sama szintén így van ezzel; elvégre mi másért hozott volna ide?

Ja igen, még nem mondtam, de a kastélyában vagyok, egy nagyon szép helyiségben, ami meg sem közelíti azokat a körülményeket, amelyek között én élek. Kezdjük ott, hogy nekem egy szobám van, és slussz; ezzel szemben Kunzite olyan hatalmas épületet tudhat magáénak, amiről én csak álmodozhatok; amúgy épp a fogadószobában lehetek, ha jól sejtem. A bútorok csodaszépek, nem is hasonlítanak azokhoz, amelyek a Birodalom többi részében találhatóak, ugyanabból a nem túl esztétikus anyagból, mint a falak. Ez egész más… akár egy sziget a Sötétség Birodalmának tengerében.

De miről is beszéltem, ja igen, az első csókunk… csodálatos volt. Jutalomként fogtam fel, azt hiszem, azért kaptam, mert olyan okos voltam, és legyőztem azt a nagyképű idiótát, Nephrite-ot… Ugyanis nem minden a puszta erő. Jó, azt elismerem, Nephrite-nak van agya, elvégre mindig a hülye csillagjaival jön, amihez kell némi matematikai tudás, de a cselezésben és trükközésben én vagyok a legjobb ebben az egész rohadt Birodalomban. Az első alkalom volt, hogy padlóra küldtem azt az idegesítő majmot, és bár jócskán kifárasztottam magam, maradt annyi erőm, hogy felé álljak, és leplezetlenül röhögjek azon, ahogy szenved – megérdemelte. Szívesen a nyomorult képébe is tapostam volna, főleg az egyik szexibb tűsarkúmmal, de ilyen lábbeliket csak a szabadidőmben viselhetek, amúgy kötelező az egyenruha, szóval maradt az egyszerű, lapos talpú csizmám.

Ez persze nem tartott vissza attól, hogy véghezvigyem, amit elterveltem, az egyetlen, aki miatt mégis képes voltam türtőztetni magam, Kunzite-sama volt, aki helyettem segítette fel a földről Nephrite-ot, még mielőtt cselekedhettem volna. Talán sejtette, mire készülök, és előbb lépett, mint megtehettem volna – ez is egyike azon tulajdonságainak, amelyeket annyira szeretek. Azt mondjuk nem díjaztam, hogy Nephrite belekapaszkodott, de nem kellett sokáig aggódnom, mert mihelyst a nyomorult eltakarodott a teremből, Jadeite meg utána, megkaptam a jutalmamat; azt a jutalmat, amire hosszú hónapokig vártam. Igen, nem tagadom, mióta először Kunzite-sama gyönyörű szemeibe néztem, arról álmodoztam, hogy hozzám ér… úgy.

Olyan hirtelen érintette az ajkait az enyémekhez, hogy elsőre fel sem fogtam igazán, mi történik. Aztán kikerekedett a szemem, és lebénultam; fogalmam sem volt, mihez kezdjek most, hogy megtörtént, amire vágytam. Nem tudtam, csináljak-e én is valamit. Nekem… meg szabad érintenem? Átölelhetem? Hozzá simulhatok, ahogy szeretném? És ami a legfontosabb… visszacsókolhatom?

Aztán hagytam a fenébe az összes ostoba kérdést, amit az elmém a meglehetősem túlpörgött állapotában kiagyalt, és utat engedtem Kunzite-sama nyelvének, hagytam, hogy játsszon az enyémmel, és hogy átölelje a derekamat, az övéhez nyomva az ágyékomat…

Mikor végeztünk, tiszta vörös volt az arcom, de nem a csók miatt, sokkal inkább azért, mert ennyitől merevedésem lett, Kunzite-sama pedig bizonyára megérezte, ahogy a combjához nyomódott az előbb. Szerencsére azonban nem tette szóvá, csak még egyszer megdicsért, és azt mondta, a délelőttöm többi része szabad.

Örültem is neki meg nem is; egyrészről szörnyen zavarban voltam a történtek miatt, és menekültem volna, hogy a saját szobám magányában verjem ki, mint annyiszor, miközben rá gondolok. Másrészt viszont hihetetlenül boldog voltam, hogy Kunzite-sama büszke rám, Kunzite-sama törődik velem, Kunzite-sama megcsókolt…

Létezhet ennél nagyobb öröm? Szerintem nem.

Végül otthagytam, mert láttam, hogy még dolga volt, és nem akartam zavarni, ellentmondani neki meg főleg nem. De aztán jöttek az újabb lopott, majd egyáltalán nem lopott, és egyáltalán nem szigorúan titokban tartott csókok, érintések… Azt külön élveztem, mikor Nephrite látott meg minket, és képtelen volt titkolni, mennyire forr benne a düh emiatt. Mikor Kunizte-sama nincs jelen, rögtön azzal jön, hogy a ribanca vagyok, aki csak azért van itt, mert szétteszi neki a lábait…

Persze visszavágok neki, de igazából valahol tetszik is, hogy ezt mondja. Bár a valóságban mindez nem történt meg, csak idő kérdése… Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy nagyon kevés idő van már hátra addig. És ha tényleg így lesz, hát büszkén nézhetek a rohadék Nephrite szemébe. Már alig várom… és persze nem csak ezért.

A gondolataimból Kunzite-sama érkezése ráz fel, aki most nem viseli a palástját, és ez határozottan különös érzéseket vált ki belőlem. Még sosem láttam nélküle, olyan… mintha kicsit meztelenebb lenne a kelleténél. Mindjárt kuncogni kezdek a gondolatra, de igyekszem visszafogni magamat, és komolynak maradni, elvégre… itt vagyok. Vele. Kettesben. És ha a megérzésem nem csal, ma este már nem csak csókolózni fogunk…

\- Miért ácsorogsz itt? Ülj csak le – mutat a kanapéra, én pedig zavartan elmosolyodok, és szót fogadok. Ami azt illeti, hülye voltam, amiért annyira feszengtem az előbb, és még leülni se mertem anélkül, hogy Kunzite-sama megengedte volna, de most már mindegy.

\- Kérsz? – kérdezi, a kisasztalra helyezett kancsóra mutatva, ami, ha jól sejtem, borral van tele, mellette két pohár. Készült, és ennek módfelett örülök.

\- Persze – válaszolom habozás nélkül; lehetne akármi a kancsóban, akár halálos méreg is, ha Kunzite-sama kér rá, azonnal lehajtom az egészet. Szerencsére itt tényleg csak sima borról van szó, kíváncsian kortyolok belőle, hiszen sosem ittam még ilyet. Kicsit furcsa, kicsit kellemetlen, de összességében egyáltalán nem rossz az íze; úgy érzem, meg tudnám szokni. Mindenesetre most nem erőltetném a dolgot, inkább azt figyelem, hogy iszik Kunzite-sama, aki ebben nyilvánvalóan gyakorlottabb nálam; vágyakozva nézem, hogy mozog az ádámcsutkája, ahogy kortyol, ő pedig hirtelen néz vissza rám, amitől összerezzenek. Nem hittem volna, hogy rajtakap, hogy bámulom, de nem is tudom, mint képzeltem. Hiszen Kunzite-sama túl jó megfigyelő ahhoz, hogy ne szúrja ki, hogy valaki egy méterre tőle úgy bámulja, hogy majd kiesik a szeme…

\- Milyen? – kérdezi, nyilván a borra célozva, én pedig megkönnyebbülök, hogy nem hozza szóba a bámulásomat.

\- Finom – válaszolom gondolkodás nélkül. Mi mást mondhatnék, hiszen Kunzite-sama maga kínált vele.

\- A Földről való, az egyik legkiválóbb fajta, ami azt illeti – mondja, a fény felé emelve a poharát, elmélyülten nézve a benne lötykölődő vöröses italt, én pedig azon kapom magam, hogy féltékeny vagyok rá. Azt akarom, hogy Kunzite-sama engem nézzen, csak engem, ne holmi borokat! – Még nem ittál alkoholt, igaz? – fordul hirtelen vissza felém, én pedig bólintok.

\- Tényleg nem…

\- Persze, hiszen még olyan fiatal vagy. Így nem is csoda, hogy nem érzed a különbséget e között a csodás nedű, és az olcsóbb társai között. De semmi baj, van időd, hogy megtanuld értékelni.

\- Úgy lesz, Kunzite-sama! – hajtok fejet azonnal lelkesen. Azt hiszem, tetszik neki, mert végre leteszi azt a nyomorult poharat, és csak rám néz, csak rám figyel… Egészen pontosan közelebb húz magához, és lágyan megcsókol, a szájának is olyasmi íze van, mint a bornak, de így ezerszer finomabbnak találom. Talán tényleg igaza volt… úgy érzem, már most megtanultam szeretni. Ha Kunzite-sama szájában ízlelhetem meg, tényleg csodás nedűnek tűnik.

Csak sajnos túl hamar véget ér. Most nem volt olyan heves, mint legutóbb; azt hiszem, azt élveztem a legjobban, bár minden alkalomnak megvolt a maga varázsa, és mindegyiket imádtam kivétel nélkül, az valahogy… sokkal izgatóbb volt akárminél, amit eddig valaha is átéltem, ha az álmaimat nem számítjuk. Szinte marta az ajakaimat, én pedig próbáltam tartani vele az iramot, miközben a keze a derekamról a fenekemre csúszott, és markolászni kezdte… Borzasztóan begerjedtem, készen álltam volna bármire, azonban Kunzite-sama végül mégis megálljt parancsolt. Azt mondta, ere még nem vagyok kész… hiába bizonygattam neki, hogy de igen. Viszont meghívott ide magához, szóval lehet, hogy mégiscsak hitt nekem.

Egy ideig még üldögélünk, Kunzite-sama arról kérdez, hogy érzem magam, én pedig már ontom is magamból, hogy mekkora gyökér Nephrite. Nem tudom nem elmesélni minden egyes mocskos húzását, szemérmetlenül sajnáltatom magam, és hihetetlenül élvezem; elképzelem, hogy ennek hatására Kunzite-sama holnap majd jól megbünteti a szemétládát. Vagy legalábbis alaposan megalázza a kiképzés alatt. Nekem egyre megy, csak láthassam szenvedni.

Kunzite-sama végighallgat, de diplomatikus marad, nem szidalmazza Nephrite-ot, és ez, azt hiszem, így van jól. Ettől csak még jobban csodálom, és már az sem érdekel, ha nem fog ellene tenni semmit, hiszen ahogy mondja, van annyira csípős nyelvem, hogy vissza tudjak szúrni neki, ha mással nem, hát a szavaimmal, és a szavak ereje sokszor nagyobb tud lenni a fizikai erőnél.

Hogy milyen igaza van… hmm… apropó, nyelv. Most én csókolom meg őt, ismét táncot jár egymással a nyelvünk, de ezúttal nem érem be annyival, mint az előbb. Merész leszek, és felemelem a csinos hátsómat a kanapéról, hogy egy gyors mozdulattal Kunzite-sama ölébe csusszanjak. A lábai az én lábaim között; hihetetlen izgató élmény, ahogy így öleljük és csókoljuk egymást, közben akaratlanul is hozzádörgölöm magam a combjához. Mondanom sem kell, hogy már kemény vagyok, ugye?

\- Zoisite… - suttogja a számra, én pedig megborzongok. Még az is milyen izgató, ahogy a nevemet mondja…! – Menjünk beljebb…

Még nagyobb izgalom lesz úrrá rajtam, ahogy leszállok róla, és követem. Tudom, hogy hová vezet, és legszívesebben visítanék az örömtől, de e helyett csak elégedetten vigyorgok, ahogy belépek a hálószobába, aminek legnagyobb részét egy hatalmas ágy teszi ki selymes, fekete takarókkal és párnákkal, illetve baldachinnal. Ez valami eszméletlen, az én egyszerű, egyszemélyes ágyam ehhez képest semmi. Ráadásul mindig is baldachinos ágyról álmodtam; legszívesebben rohannék, és belevetném magam, ha nem Kunzite-sama tulajdonáról volna szó, így azonban csak az után merek odatelepedni, hogy megpaskolta maga mellett a takarót.

Néhány pillanatig csak üldögélünk, nekem minden értelmes gondolat kiszállt a fejemből, mondani nem sok mindent tudnék azon kívül, hogy „Imádlak, Kunzite-sama!”, lépni viszont még nem merek, úgyhogy ő szólal meg elsőként.

\- Tudod mit? Ezektől szabaduljunk meg – mutat a csizmáimra, bennem pedig újból szétárad a forróság, ahogy letérdel elém; ilyen se volt még, hogy Beryl királynőn kívül valakinek ezt megtegye, így csak még intenzívebb az élmény, ahogy lecipzárazza rólam a lábbeliket, én pedig fülig pirulok, ahogy arra gondolok, hogy nemsokára… látni fogja. Becsukom a szemem zavaromban, és mikor ismét kinyitom, tudom, hogy már észrevette, hogy a csizmák és a nadrág alatt neccharisnya van rajtam; még sikerül elkapnom egy kérdő pillantást, aztán a másik lábbelimtől is megszabadít, majd feltűri a bal lábamon a nadrágszárat, és végigsimít rajta. A bőröm puha és selymes, készültem ám!

\- Szóval neked ez a kis hobbid? – kérdezi minden gúny nélkül, és pedig kezdeném magyarázni neki, hogy igen, a Földről egy rakás női holmim van, de ha ez őt zavarja, akkor… Szerencsére nem kell folytatnom, mert közbevág azzal, hogy nem zavarja. Sőt…

Be is mutatja a gyakorlatban, mint jelent ez a „sőt”. A simogatást puszik váltják fel, végig a lábszáramon, aztán kezébe veszi a lábfejemet, és hirtelen azon kapom magam, hogy a szájában van a lábujjam. Kicsit csiklandoz a nyelvével, úgyhogy muszáj kuncognom egy sort, de mindeközben le nem venném a szememet róla. Olyan… különös Kunzite-samát így látni, hogy előttem térdel, és… hát… ezt csinálja. Kicsit izgató is, mármint az egész helyzet… hogy most már tudja, és elfogadja, és tetszik neki… mérhetetlenül boldog vagyok, pedig még szinte el sem kezdtük.

Miután végzett a lábaimmal, az övemhez nyúl; egy kérdő tekintet után, amire nagyon gyorsan bólintok, kioldja, majd az előző mozdulataihoz hasonlóan gyengéden megszabadít a nadrágtól, amit amúgy is börtönnek éreztem, és itt jön az újabb ruhadarab; a női bugyi, amibe nem igazán fér bele a merev farkam. Kunzite-sama azonban, akármennyire is szeretném, nem foglalkozik vele, helyette a lábaim közé helyezkedik, párszor végigsimít a combjaimon, amiket félig-meddig fed a combfix, aztán végigcsókolja a meztelen bőrfelületet, ami már közel… annyira átokverte közel van a merevedésemhez, mégsem ér hozzá… még nem… ez őrjítő. Nem tudok nem elégedetlenül zihálni, Kunzite-sama pedig ezt hallva halkan kuncog, azon a mély és férfias hangján, amitől tiszta libabőrös leszek.

\- Úgy látom, van egy kis problémád – jegyzi meg, egy ujjal megbökve a tangában szoronkodó farkamat, mire egész hangosan felnyögök. Basszus… muszáj kínoznia?

\- Kérlek, Kunzite-sama… - csak ennyit tudok mondani, de nem úgy tűnik, hogy meghatottam vele.

\- Mire kérsz?

Hogy az a… Miért húzza az agyamat? Miért nem képes végre… végre megérinteni…?

\- Mire kérsz, Zoisite? – kérdezi még egyszer, én pedig nagy nehezen felfogom, hogy mit akar. Azt, hogy kimondjam. Néhány másodpercig küzdök magammal és a büszkeségemmel, de nem úgy néz ki, hogy Kunzite-sama nagyon sietni akarna, nekem viszont enyhén szólva sürgős a dolog, szóval végül győz a vágyam, és már beszélek is:

\- Kérlek szépen, érints meg, Kunzite-sama!

\- Na és hol? – kérdezi, miközben a combomat simogatja, hogy még inkább az őrletbe kergessen. Ezt nem hiszem el!

\- A farkamat! – vágom rá gondolkodás nélkül, meglehetősen kétségbeesetten, de legalább bevált, mert Kunzite-sama egy elégedett mosolyt követően az említett testrészemet alig borító női bugyin keresztül a markába szorítja és simogatni kezdi. Már ennyitől is teljesen oda vagyok, pár perc után úgy nyüszítek, mint egy anyátlan kiskutya, és kis híján elélvezek, Kunzite-sama azonban pont a csúcs előtt húzza el a kezét, én pedig könnyes szemekkel, és igencsak neheztelő tekintettel bámulok rá.

\- Miért…? – csak ennyi telik tőlem. Kunzite-sama nem válaszol, hanem felkel a földről, leveszi a kabátját és a csizmáit, aztán magával húz az ágyra, elfektet a párnákon, és elsőnek leveszi rólam a bugyit, aztán az én kabátom gombolja ki, majd feltűri a pólómat. Közben az ujjai véletlenül – vagy nem is annyira véletlenül? – hozzáérnek az egyik mellbimbómhoz, mire felhördülök, a farkam pedig csak még inkább lüktetni kezd. Minden porcikám kielégülésért kiált, Kunzite-sama azonban csak kínoz… ezt nem bírom ki…

A következő pillanatban aztán mégis megkönyörül rajtam, és erősen a markába szorítja a farkam, majd húzogat rajta vagy kettőt, én pedig hangos nyögéssel megyek el, és sötét lesz körülöttem a világ; minden eltűnik, csak az élvezet marad, amit nem más okozott, mint Kunzite-sama… Mikor kinyitom a szemem, ő az, akit megpillantok, ahogy fölém hajol, a haja ezüstszínű függönyként borul rám, megcsókol, én pedig bágyadtan viszonzom. Annyira jó volt, annyira hatalmasat élveztem, de pont annyira erőtlennek is érzem most magam. Csak most veszem észre, hogy az ágy milyen kényelmes, a selyem hűvösen öleli a felhevült testem. Most simán álomba tudnék merülni.

A kérdés csak az, hogy vajon Kunzite-sama bánná-e? Nem akarok úgy bealudni, hogy kielégítetlenül hagyom őt, szóval erőnek erejével kinyitom a szemem, és feljebb csúszok az ágyban; Kunzite-sama épp a kezét törölgeti, aztán következik a farkam és a hasam. Hihetetlenül jólesnek a gondoskodó mozdulatai, bár kicsit zavarban vagyok, főleg, ha arra gondolok, hogy most én jövök. Még sosem csináltam ilyet… vajon megfelelek majd Kunzite-samának?

Szégyellős pillantást vetek rá; hiszen ő még csak le sem vetkőzött, és előre félek, mi lesz, ha meglátom meztelenül. Ha már annyitól újra forrni kezd bennem a vágy, hogy láthatom a mellkasa egy részét a mélyen kivágott pólójának köszönhetően, akkor mi lesz? De persze ez csak az egyik, a gyávábbik felem. A másik épp arra biztat, hogy minél előbb nekiessek, ha kell, hát magam tépjem le róla a ruhát, hogy végre láthassam, és nem csak láthassam, hanem megérinthessem és örömet okozhassak vele neki… hiszen létezik ennél szebb dolog? Szerintem nem.

Kunzite-sama egyetlen, megjegyzem, roppant férfias mozdulattal leveszi a pólóját, elém pedig olyan tökéletes, izmos felsőtest tárul, aminek nem tudok ellenállni. Muszáj közelebb húznom magamhoz, végigtapogatni mindenét, hozzányomni az arcomat a mellkasához – mint egy kisbaba, aki az anyukája szívverését hallgatva megnyugszik, Kunzite-sama karjaiban elfelejtem minden gondomat, a kiképzés nehézségei, és Nephrite, aki mindig keresztbe tesz nekem, ezek már nem is léteznek. Boldogan sóhajtok fel, miközben szórakozottan simogatom a kockás hasat a tenyerem alatt, aztán csak úgy véletlenségből odébb fordítom az arcomat addig, amíg az ajkaim hozzá nem érnek a bőréhez. Csak… kíváncsi vagyok, milyen íze lehet, úgyhogy némi habozás után kicsit kidugom a nyelvem, és megnyalom, mire Kunzite-sama valami halk kuncogásfélét hallat. Erre muszáj felemelnem a fejem, és meglepetten kérdezem:

\- Kunzite-sama, csiklandós vagy?

\- Azt nem mondanám – válaszolja, miközben úgy néz, mint az éhes vadállat a zsákmányára. – Viszont ez az előbbi tetszett, olyan voltál, mint egy kíváncsi kiscica…

Erre elmosolyodom, próbálva leplezni minden bizonytalanságomat, és lazán kivágni:

\- Na nee, nem inkább egy szexi vadmacska?

\- Arra még gyúrnod kell – kuncog ismét, de egyáltalán nem olyan gúnyosan, mint Nephrite szokott. Így azt sem bánom, hogy ezt mondta, inkább próbálok tenni érte, hogy rászolgáljak a címre, amit el szeretnék érni; első körben az egyik mellbimbójára cuppanok, a másikat az ujjaim között morzsolgatom, majd kis idő múlva megkóstolom a hasát is, végigkövetve a nyelvemmel a kockákat. Egek, hogy lehet valakinek ennyire tökéletes teste…?

Aztán Kunzite-sama a két tenyere közé fogja a fejem, és kicsit hevesen húz fel magához egy csókra, de nem bánom, én igazán örömmel hagyom magam akár ráncigálni is, ha ezzel örömet okozhatok neki. Hevesen táncol a nyelve a számban, én próbálom tartani vele az iramot, de mikor a keze a pucér fenekemre siklik, és úgy markol bele, hogy pontosan beleillik a tenyerébe, elveszítem az eszem. Nyögök egyet, a farkam pedig ismét éledezni kezd, pedig nemrég élveztem el…

Kunzite-sama elenged, én pedig kíváncsian tekintek rá, hogy miért, aztán pirulva látom, hogy nem másért, mint hogy kioldja az övét, és megszabaduljon a nadrágjától, ami alatt egy egyszerű, fekete boxer van, és…. hűha. Kemény a farka, és ahogy az egyetlen ruhadarab alatt ágaskodik, amit Kunzite-sama visel, eléggé impozánsnak tűnik. Nem tudok elnyomni egy vigyort, és még mielőtt az alsóját is levethetné, fölé kerekedek, kihasználva, hogy mással van elfoglalva. Persze akármikor lelökhetne magáról, tisztában vagyunk mindketten az erőviszonyokkal, csak éppen nem akar; gondolom, kíváncsi, hogy mit tervezek. Nos, drága Kunzite-sama, épp készülök bebizonyítani, hogy milyen szexi vadmacska tudok lenni, ha akarok… márpedig most akarok.

Az egyik combom a lábai között van, úgyhogy elkezdek hozzádörgölőzni, aminek hatására nemcsak a saját farkamat izgatom, hanem a az övét is, igaz, rajta már semmi sincs, engem viszont még elválaszt tőle egy réteg ruha… Nem is bírom így sokáig, odébb gördülök, egy futó pillantást vetek Kunzite-sama arcára, aki túlságosan nyugodtak tűnik, és rögtön eldöntöm, hogy addig fogok ügyeskedni, míg meg nem pillantom az élvezetet kiülni az arcára. Beleakasztom az ujjaimat a boxerje gumija alá, és lehúzom róla; ahogy a merevedése kiugrik a ruhadarab alól, elvigyorodok, és elégedetten konstatálom, hogy mint minden testrésze, ez is tökéletes. Imádom, egyszerűen imádom, ahogy a tenyerembe simítom, és verni kezdem neki, miközben az arcára bámulok, de nemsokára rájövök, hogy ez így nem lesz elég, ha azt akarom, hogy tényleg látszódjon rajta, mennyire élvezi a dolgot. Kénytelen leszek… egyéb eszközökhöz folyamodni?

Végül is… még sohasem csináltam, de egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni, és úgy tűnik, ennek most jött el az ideje. Abbahagyom a kézimunkát, és közelebb hajolok hozzá, egészen közel, majd becsukom a szemem, és az előbb jelenetet alapul véve, mikor a mellkasát nyalogattam, kidugom a nyelvem.

Nos… elég érdekes érzés, kicsit bele is pirulok, de ettől függetlenül meglehetősen izgatónak találom a dolgot, és nem vacakolok sokáig, némi kísérletező nyalogatás után a számba veszem a makkját, majd minden kreativitásomat bevetve próbálkozom meg életem első szopásával. Azt hiszem, Kunzite-sama élvezi, mert kis idő múlva egy mély sóhaj kíséretében a fejemhez ér, amolyan simogatásszerűen, aztán a következő pillanatban kibontja a hajamat, amiből már amúgy is kiszabadult pár rakoncátlan tincs az előbbieknek köszönhetően, így viszont az egész a hátamra, illetve az arcomba és Kunzite-sama ágyékára omlik. Gyorsan abbahagyom a szopást, és hátradobom a hajam a vállam fölött, kicsit bosszankodva is miatta, hogy most útban van, de nem panaszkodok, mert Kunizte-samának kifejezetten tetszik, legalábbis erre következtetek, mert nagyon gyorsan nyomja vissza a fejem a farkához, majd ahogy újra a számba veszem, az ujjaival fésülgetni kezdi a hajam.

Ez… valami hihetetlen élmény. Már azt se bánom, hogy mindenhová odalóg, ha Kunzite-samának ennyire tetszik, akkor én is imádom.

Aztán… Kunzite-sama megmoccan, konkrétan elengedi a fejem, felül, én pedig kérdően nézek rá, még az is átsuhan az agyamon, hogy valamit rosszul csináltam, pedig eddig nagyon nem úgy tűnt. A pillantása találkozik az enyémmel, és kábé úgy néz rám, mint az éhes oroszlán a szegény, pici, remegő gazellára…

\- Mondd, Zoisite, készen állnál rá…? – nem folytatja, de nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele, mire gondolt, és ezzel együtt elönti a vér az arcomat, meg egy bizonyos másik testrészemet is. Elég arra gondolnom, hogy enyém lehet a megtiszteltetés, hogy magamba fogadhatom Kunzite-sama farkát… Ami azt illeti, nem számítottam rá, hogy erre ilyen hamar sor kerül, azt hittem, ma este a szopásnál nem megyünk tovább, de nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Kunzite-samának ez nem elég. Én… a jelenlegi helyzetben nem hiszem, hogy bánnám, ha megtörténne, csak azért mégis tartok egy kicsit az egésztől. Erről persze Kunzite-samának nem kell tudnia, úgyhogy rövid habozás után rábólintok az egészre.

\- Igen, persze!

Kunizte-sama az ágyon ül, lassan húzogatva a farkát, a válaszomat hallva elégedetten elmosolyodik, nekem pedig máris rózsaszín zselé van a szívem helyén. Annyira jól áll neki, mikor mosolyog… kár, hogy nem csinálja gyakrabban. De hát tudom, miért, hiszen ezen a rohadt helyen mindenki ellenség, senkiben sem bízhatsz meg igazán, és Kunzite-sama a jégpáncéllal, amivel körbevette magát, védekezik ellenük. Egyedül én vagyok, akit ennyire közel enged magához, és ez mérhetetlen boldogsággal tölt el. Már nem is félek… annyira.

\- Tudtam, hogy beleegyezel – mondja, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve a farkára, mire nekem is rátéved a pillantásom, és nem is nagyon sikerül elszakítanom róla; olyan... nagy. Hogy a fenébe fog ez belém férni?

Megint elbizonytalanodtam, de Kunzite-samának nem szándékozom ezt megmutatni, úgyhogy nagyot nyelek, és felmászok mellé az ágyra, majd hagyom, hogy átölelje a derekamat, és magához húzzon egy csókra. A karjaiban aztán kicsit ellazulok, annyira finom... és ahogy a keze a fenekemre simul, úgy összeillünk! Minket tuti egymásnak teremtettek. Ezzel a gondolattal válnak szét az ajkaink, én pedig nem tudok nem elégedetten elvigyorodni. Egészen addig tart az elégedettségem, amíg Kunzite-sama le nem nyom az ágyra. A fejem a párnára huppan, felbámulok a sötét baldachinra, aztán rákvörösre pirulok, ahogy szétnyitja a lábaimat, és közéjük helyezkedik. Szörnyen zavarbaejtő, de pont ettől annyira izgató... Megint keményedni kezdek, Kunzite-sama pedig még a kezébe is veszi a farkam, és miközben veri, a másik kezével a bejáratomat kezdi simogatni. Mikor először hozzám ér ott, muszáj vagyok felnyögni, annyira jó. És csak jobb lesz...

Kicsit elenged, és valahonnan elővarázsol némi síkosítót, én pedig úgy bámulom, mintha egy álomban lennénk, aminek bármikor vége lehet. De én nem akarom, azt akarom, hogy itt és most megdugjon... a félelmeimre nem gondolok. Elvégre nem lehet véletlen, hogy ennyire kívánom! A lyukam borzasztóan vágyik valamire, ami betölti, és ez a valami lehetőség szerint Kunzite-samához tartozzon... először is az ujja. Kicsit a bejáratomra simogatja a síkosítót, aztán az ujjbegye nekinyomódik, én pedig azonnal megfeszülök, pedig igazán nem akartam... Kunzite-sama erre a szabad kezébe veszi a farkam, és ismét próbálkozik. Tudom, hogy el kell lazulnom, végül össze is jön, Kunzite-sama ujja belém hatol, de a merevedésem kezd elmúlni, hiába veri a farkam. Ez van, ha nagyon koncentrálnom kell valami másra, jelen esetben arra, hogy ne szorítsam össze az izmaimat Kunzite-sama ujja körül, hogy mélyebbre engedjem magamban...

Aztán mikor a második ujjpercén is túl járunk, kicsit könnyebbé válik az egész, elég gyorsan tövig belém csusszan, én pedig megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtok, ahogy megérzem a kezét a fenekemhez nyomulni. Tessék, túl vagyok rajta, és nem is volt olyan rémes... Persze elkiabálni se akarom, úgyhogy nem kezdek el ujjongani, csak kicsit feljebb emelem a fejemet, hogy láthassam Kunzite-sama arcát. Elég elmélyülten figyel arra, amit épp csinál, vagyis mozgatni kezdi bennem az ujját, a fejem pedig erre ismét visszahanyatlik a párnára... de ezúttal nem a kellemetlenség miatt. Hihetetlenül élvezem, nem is hittem volna, hogy ez máris ilyen jó lesz...

Persze örökké nem maradhatunk így, akármennyire is élvezem, végül Kunzite-sama kihúzza az ujját, hogy most már kettővel próbálkozzon. Sokkal rosszabb, mint eggyel volt, ezt rögtön megállapítom, ahogy belém erőszakolja az ujjait. Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy nem arra lettek tervezve, hogy belenyomják őket szerencsétlen szűk kis lyukamba, de a körülményekhez képest megpróbálok nyugodt, és persze ellazult maradni. Különben fájni fog. És így se valami leányálom... legalábbis azok a hosszú percek nem, amíg tövig belém nem nyomulnak azok a fránya ujjak, de aztán... ahogy Kunzite-sama ollózni kezd velük, minden sérelmem elszáll, megint úgy érzem, a fellegekben vagyok, annyira fincsi, amit csinál. És pluszban ott van a tudat, hogy ettől tágabb leszek, és nemsokára belém fog férni Kunzite-sama farka. Én pedig annyira vágyom Kunzite-sama farkára...!

Egyelőre azonban meg kell elégednem három ujjával. A harmadik egyáltalán nem olyan vészes, mint a második volt, dalolva elviselem, hogy tágítson vele, és meg kell hagyni, ezt is baromira tudom élvezni, miután kicsit szoktattam magam az érzéshez. Éteri vigyor szalad szét az arcomon, ahogy Kunzite-sama ujjaz, és mivel éppen nem ér hozzá a farkamhoz, én pedig nem tudom már türtőztetni magamat, muszáj vagyok saját magam a kezembe venni és verni. Ez így annyira jó... el tudnék menni megint.

Aztán Kunzite-sama kihúzza belőlem az ujjait, én pedig kicsit csalódottan pillantok fel rá, de rögtön elszáll minden a fejemből, ahogy meglátom, hogy a farkát kezdi bekenni síkosítóval. Szóval máris eljutottunk idáig? Hű...

Megkövülten bámulom Kunzite-sama minden egyes mozdulatát, egészen addig, amíg vissza nem néz rám; ekkor szörnyen elszégyellem magam, nem is tudom, miért, mindenesetre a párnámba temetem a fejem. Nem akarom, hogy lássa, mennyire ideges lettem...

\- Hé, Zoisite! – Meg se moccanok, mire Kunzite-sama közelebb húzódik hozzám, és megérinti a vállamat, de nem húz maga felé, ahogy vártam, csak egyszerűen a bőrömön nyugtatja a meleg tenyerét. – Ennyire félsz?

Nagy levegőt veszek, és mégis felé fordulok.

\- Nem félek – hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül.

\- Akkor mehet?

Bólintok, tegyük hozzá, nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel, de Kunzite-samának ez is elég. Újra a lábaim közé helyezkedik, és bepozícionálja magát, míg én összerezzenek, ahogy a makkja hozzáér a bejáratomhoz. Be vagyok rezelve, az biztos, de amúgy milyen hihetetlenül izgató ez a helyzet... hiszen mindig erről álmodoztam, amióta csak megláttam Kunzite-samát! A gondolatra vertem ki, hogy megdug, és most tessék, itt vagyunk, és tényleg meg fog dugni... Legalábbis ha végre képes leszek ellazulni, és magamba fogadni. De miért ne sikerülne, a fenébe már!

Kicsit megszenvedünk vele mindketten, Kunzite-sama azért, mert gondolom, nagyon szeretné tövig döfni belém a farkát és jól megkefélni, én meg a kellemetlen feszítő érzés miatt, de végül csak bennem van a makkja. Innentől pedig már gyerekjáték az egész... vagy legalábbis ahogy én azt elképzeltem. Kénytelen vagyok elviselni a kellemetlenséget, de a káromkodást már nem bírom visszafojtani, ami annyira kikívánkozik belőlem. Halk volt, az igaz, de Kunzite-sama nyilván meghallotta, sőt, meg is ihlettem vele, mert a következő pillanatban ő is hasonló szépeket motyog azzal megtoldva, hogy milyen átkozottul szűk vagyok. És ez felizgat...na, ha nem lennék éppen ebben a kellemetlen helyzetben. Így viszont másra megint nem nagyon tudok gondolni, mint hogy ez kibaszottul szar érzés...

Mindketten felsóhajtunk, mikor az ágyéka a fenekemhez nyomódik, azt jelezve, hogy célba ért, egészen bennem van; a vállaira kapja a lábaimat, és a következő pillanatban olyan közel hajol hozzám, hogy megint tisztára elvörösödök. A szemembe néz, és úgy kezd el mozogni... lassan és óvatosan, amit értékelnem kéne, mert sejtem, hogy nem lehet könnyű visszafognia magát, de muszáj összeszorítanom a szemem a kellemetlenségtől, és mivel Kunzite-sama a képemben van, én pedig nyilván nem nézek ki valami csábítóan ezzel az arckifejezéssel, az arcom elé kapom a kezem. Így megint más, hogy nem látok, csak érzem Kunzite-sama lélegzetét a bőrömön, a haját, ami rám borulva csiklandoz, egyebekről nem is szólva...

Élvezem, most már igazán élvezem, és mikor Kunzite-sama leszáll rólam, és az ölébe ültet, muszáj vagyok verni a farkam, miközben meglovagolom, és nem is telik sok időbe, hogy elmenjek, egyenesen Kunzite-sama hasára. Neki még van hátra, úgyhogy mivel kicsit gyengének érzem magam, az oldalamra fektet, én pedig nagyot sóhajtva fogadom ismét magamba. Ezúttal sokkal könnyebb a dolog, mint először volt; eléggé bágyadt vagyok, és el is bambulhattam, mert hirtelen arra eszmélek, hogy belém élvez. Na, erre igencsak felélénkülök, mert elég furcsa érzés, hogy Kunzite-sama kihúzza belőlem a farkát, és... bennem még mindig van valami.

\- Menjünk együtt zuhanyozni? – paskolja meg Kunzite-sama a fenekemet, mire habozás nélkül bólintok; igaz, hogy az előbb még majdnem bealudtam, de egy az, hogy Kunzite-samának sosem mondanék nemet, a másik meg, hogy kissé ragadok a síkosítótól és különféle testnedvektől, és nem venném a szívemre, ha ennél is jobban összekenném Kunzite-sama csodálatos ágyát.

Kunzite-sama felsegít az ágyról, én pedig kis bizonytalankodás után már csak azért is megjátszom a bénát, hogy a fürdőig vezető pár lépésnyi úton belé kapaszkodhassak. Olyan jólesik a közelsége... Aztán odabent rám parancsol, hogy engedjem ki magamból az élvezetét... öhm. Hát igen, eléggé zavarban vagyok, de mint már mondtam, nem tudnék ellenkezni vele, úgyhogy csak teszem, amit mond; beletelik némi időbe, de csak kijön belőlem a cucc, Kunzite-sama pedig egy csókkal jutalmaz érte, amitől teljesen elolvadok. Ezek után gyorsan lecsutakoljuk magunkat; kicsit szemezek a medencével, de aztán győz az álmosságom, és inkább kifelé igyekszem az ágy irányába. Már ha Kunzite-sama megengedi, hogy nála aludjak ma éjjel.

Odakint meglepve látom, hogy az ágy rendbe lett rakva, amíg mi bent időztünk, az ágyneműt kicserélték, mint kiderül, az egyik youma, aki Kunzite-sama lakosztályának rendben tartásáért felelős. Ez nagy könnyebbség, így minden kellemetlenség nélkül mászhatok be a takaró alá, elégedetten beszívva a finom friss öblítőillatot. Kunzite-sama viszont nem csatlakozik hozzám, magára kap egy sötétszürke fürdőköpenyt, és azzal, hogy egy perc múlva jön, itt hagy. Már épp kezdenék cidrizni, hogy hova mehetett, és tényleg visszajön-e, de szerencsére nem hazudott, mert egy szempillantás múlva újra megjelenik az ajtóban; a borosüveget meg a poharát hozta be kintről, amiket az ágy melletti kis asztalkára helyez, tölt magának, aztán leül mellém az ágyra, és kortyol belőle. Én pedig megbabonázva nézem; olyan elegánsan tud inni... és férfiasan... ajjh, túl szép ez a férfi. Megint úgy érzem, el fogok olvadni, és csak egy szívecskéktől párolgó rózsaszín tócsa marad belőlem...

Aztán Kunzite-sama rám pillant.

\- Kérsz?

Egy pohárból inni... ez annyira szexi! Akármilyen fáradt vagyok, azonnal felülök, és hagyom, hogy a saját kezével itasson meg. Egyetlen kortyot kapok, mivel „még kiskorú vagyok”, mondjuk nem is bánom, mert nem vagyok oda annyira a borért. Csakis azért, mert Kunzite-sama kínált vele.

A pohárnyi vöröses ital aztán nemsokára elfogy, Kunzite-sama az egyik szék támlájára helyezi a fürdőköpenyt, és meztelenül csusszan be mellém az ágyba; erre vártam. Boldogan húzódóm oda hozzá, annyira közel, amennyire csak lehet, ha tudnék, egyenesen belebújnék, és már alszom is, mint a mormota. Kunzite-sama, az én tökéletes alvósmacim...


End file.
